Julio Bernal
) |familiares = Emmanuel Bernal (hermano) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente }} Archivo:Wilddogs5.jpg|Rene Ramírez / Wild Dog en Arrow. TomNinjaSteel.png|Tom en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Archivo:ADH-HowardStark.png|Howard Stark en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro. Mauriceinception.jpg|Maurice Fischer en El origen. TBMarcusBozeman.png|Marcus Bozeman en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. Trader_Johann.png|Mercader Johann en Dragones de Berk. Ying2.jpg|Ying en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Dire beaver.png|Castor Perdición en Tortugas Ninja. Ochiai (KOS).jpg|Ochiai en Knights of Sidonia. Alecdora Sandler (BC).png|Alecdora Sandler en Black Clover. Joel Garland (TAMB).jpg|Joel Garland en La novia del mago antiguo. Hagane (KDLFDH-LBDU).jpg|Hagane en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Koji Takanashi (IWMG).jpg|Koji Takanashi en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo. Galil (Konosuba).jpg|Garije en Konosuba ¡Bendito sea este mundo maravilloso!. Yasuhiro Nakajima GH.jpg|Yasuhiro Nakajima en Ghost Hound. Grinpatch's Toriko.png|Grinpatch en Toriko. Archivo:Ballistamon.png|Ballistamon en Digimon Fusion. Fire Brothers (Mayor) (C&T).png|Hermano Fuego (Mayor) en Carole & Tuesday. Haida-aagg.jpg|Haida en Aggretsuko. EVF-BR.png|Periodista alemán en la TV en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. Julio Bernal es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Filmografía Series animadas * Final Space - Ayudante Stevil * Robozuna - Clunk * Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Howard Stark (Temp. 2) * Dragones de Berk - Mercadero Johann * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Ying * Los reyes de la colina - Voces adicionales * Buddy Thunderstruck - Voces adicionales * Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales * (Des)encanto - Voces adicionales Anime Tōru Ōkawa *Ghost Hound - Yasuhiro Nakajima *Entrevistas con chicas monstruo - Koji Takanashi Otros *Digimon Fusion - Ballistamon *Knights of Sidonia - Ochai *Toriko - Grinpatch *Aggretsuko - Haida *Back Street Girls: Gokudolls - Shinji Takemura *Black Clover - Alecdora Sandler *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Joel Garland / Tim *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Garije *Joker Game - Eiji Honma *Rilakkuma y Kaoru - Casero *DARLING in the FRANXX - Codigo 081 *Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Seta Fast *Carole & Tuesday - Hermano Fuego (Mayor) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Voces adicionales *Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Voces adicionales *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Voces adicionales *Hi Score Girl - Voces adicionales *Kengan Ashura - Voces adicionales *Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Voces adicionales Películas *Rambo: Last Blood - El flaco (Genie Kim) (2019) *Someone Great: Alguien extraordinario - Hype (RuPaul) (2019) *Jefa por accidente - Edward Taylor (Michael Boatman) (2018) *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Periodista alemán en la TV (Martin Oelbermann) (2018) *La tierra de hábitos constantes - Anders Hill (Ben Mendelsohn) (2018) *Game Over, Man! - Fred Armisen, Donald Faison (2018) *Pesadilla siniestra - Tom Arnolds (Will Kemp) (2017) *Molly's Game - Brennan (Morgan David Jones) (2017) *SPF-18 - Jeff (Gregory Harris) (2016) *Esta chica es un desastre - Staten Island Oli (Josh Segarra), Temembe (Method Man), Arnold (2015) *Everest - Neal Beidleman (Tom Goodman-Hill) (2015) *Entourage: La película - Eric Murphy (Kevin Connolly) (2015) *Más notas perfectas - Dax (Shawn Peterson) (2015) *Un tipo rudo 3 - Buford (Rob Mello) (2015) *La fábrica - Carl Anthony (Dallas Roberts) (2012) *¿Estás aquí? - Oficial Norbey (Oficial Norbey) *12 horas para sobrevivir - Carmelo Johns (Michael K. Williams) *La habitación de Franklin - Artie (DJ Qualls) *Tu eres el próximo - Máscara de zorro (Lane Hughes) *El origen - Maurice Fisher (Pete Postlethwaite) *Inmortales - Ares (Versión Auditel) *Una loca película de vampiros - Dr. Carlton *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Sam (Doblaje mexicano) *Superhéroes: La película - Paródia de *Enredos de familia - Papá de Ryan y Voces adicionales *Lost Boy: La tríbu - Vampiro *The Cold Light of Day - Voces adicionales *Caos - Voces adicionales *Alucinante - Voces adicionales *St Trinian's - Voces adicionales *La red sexual - Voces adicionales *Caballo de guerra - Voces adicionales *Lemonade Mouth - Voces adicionales *El mensajero (2009) - Voces adicionales *Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Voces adicionales *Los Muppets (película) - Voces adicionales *Robo en las alturas - Voces adicionales *Soy el número cuatro - Voces adicionales *30 y viviendo en casa - Voces adicionales *Así somos - Voces adicionales *El vuelo - Voces adicionales *S.O.S. Familia en apuros - Voces adicionales *Amenaza roja - Voces adicionales *Ligeramente fracasada - Voces adicionales *12 desafíos: Recargado - Voces adicionales *El llanero solitario - Voces adicionales *El abogado del crimen - Voces adicionales *12 años esclavo - Voces adicionales *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Voces adicionales *El quinto poder - Voces adicionales *Un tipo rudo 2 - Voces adicionales *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Voces adicionales *Top Five - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón - Voces adicionales *Exorcismo en el Vaticano - Voces adicionales *Ted 2 - Voces adicionales *Sin escape - Voces adicionales *La espada del dragón - Voces adicionales *Pacto criminal - Voces adicionales *Captive - Voces adicionales *La quinta ola - Voces adicionales *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Voces adicionales *Volando alto - Voces adicionales *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Voces adicionales *Hasta el último hombre - Voces adicionales *Los huérfanos - Voces adicionales *El robo perfecto - Voces adicionales *La rebelión - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Flecha - Rene Ramírez / Wild Dog (Rick Gonzalez) (2016-presente) *Bésame primero - Ted (Brian Ferguson) (2018) *Lindas mentirosas (2014-2017) **Sr. Gazzaro (Brian Letscher) (temp. 5) **Gil (Brandon Firla) (temp. 6) **Valet (Carlos E. Campos) (temp. 6, ep. 126) **Oficial Stefano (Muja Muhammad) (temp. 7, ep. 159) **Ministro (Murphy Dunne) (temp. 7, ep. 160) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2010-2014) **Rene Lenier (Michael Raymond-James) (temp. 3) **Marcus Bozeman (Daniel Buran) (temp. 4) **Santiago (Ismael 'East' Carlo) (temp. 4) **Don Bartolo (Del Zamora) (temp. 3-4) **Mike Spencer (John Billingsley) (temp. 5) **Joe Bob (Ted Welch) (temp. 5) **Dr. Overlark (John Fleck) (temp. 6) **John "Big John" Dickson (John W. Godley) (temp. 7) **Bud Dearborne (William Sanderson) (temp. 3, ep. 28) **Felton Norris (James Harvey Ward) (temp. 3, ep. 28) **Andy Bellefleur (Chris Bauer) (temp. 3, ep. 30) **Dr. Robideaux (Dakin Matthews) (temp. 3, ep. 35) **Sr. Rakestraw (Scott Thomson) (temp. 3, ep. 36) **Callum (Darren Darnborough) (temp. 4, ep. 38) **Joe Lee Mickens (Cooper Huckabee) (temp. 4, ep. 41) **Terry Bellefleur (Todd Lowe) (temp. 4, ep. 42) **Luis Patiño (Peter Macdissi) (temp. 4, ep. 43) **JD Carson (Louis Herthum) (temp. 5, ep. 50) **Paramédico (Jonathan Kells Phillips) (temp. 5, ep. 54) **Connor Farley (Hubert Hodgin) (temp. 6, ep. 62) **Oficial Stutz (Linc Hand) (temp. 6, ep. 63) **Mac Gilvary (Ingo Neuhaus) (temp. 6, ep. 65) **Reclutador (Cory Tucker) (temp. 6, ep. 66) **Guardia Wickline (Keenan Henson) (temp. 6, ep. 68) **Guardia (Brent Chase) (temp. 6, ep. 68) **Oficial de marina (Robert Martin III) (temp. 6, ep. 69) **Najat (Arthur Darbinyan) (temp. 7, ep. 71) **Vampiro atacando (Chris Ormond) (temp. 7, ep. 71) **Cartero vampiro (Gary Kraus) (temp. 7, ep. 76) **Sanbir Dutta (Shishir Kurup) (temp. 7, ep. 77) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Dr. Fischman (Don Franklin) (2013) *Gotham - Dr. Felton (Frank Deal) (1ª temp., ep. 8) *House of Cards - Leon *El círculo secreto - Eben *Diario de Molly - William *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Yankovic *Mejor sin Ted - Carlos *90210 - Tripp Williamson (Alan Ritchson) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Hisser (Estevez Gillespie) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Tom (Stanley Jackson) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Kenneth Turgeon (Adam Kulbersh) (ep. 27) (Sony) *El juego de tronos - Eddison Tollett / Voces adicionales *Los guerreros wasabi - Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Ferrari que dice ("Denme suerte daditos") *Corgi: Un perro real - Voces adicionales *Cenicienta - Voces adicionales *La fiesta de las salchichas - Voces adicionales *Angry Birds: La película - Voces adicionales *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Voces adicionales *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Hagane *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Danton Mello *Salve al rey - Gregorio Abrantes *La trampa - Rodrigo Borges Déo Garcez *Simplemente amor - Bené *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Bené Luciano Quirino *Jezabel - Etbaal *Sombras del ayer - Armando Otros *Nuevo sol - Edilei (Paulo Borges) *Carceleros **Alá Abdala (Val Perré) **Marcos (Tony Reis) *Jesús - Joaquín (Maurício Mattar) *Orgullo y pasión - Virgilio Pricelli (Giordano Becheleni) *Apocalipsis - Guido Fontes (Roberto Birindelli) *El rico y Lázaro - Levi (Rafael Sieg) *La tierra prometida - Jesana (André Ramiro) *La esclava madre - Genésio (Rogério Brito) *Aguanta corazón - Marquitos (Jandir Ferrari) *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva temporada - Rey Requém (Nill Neves) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Homero Sampaio (Osvaldo Mil) *Hombre nuevo - Ubirajara Suárez "Bira" (Fabio Neppo) *Cuento encantado - Carne seca (Thommy Schiavo) *Luz del sol - Ian (Luca Bianchi) Videojuegos * Lego DC Super-Villains - Rey Tiburón Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Doblajes Paris * Dubbing House * Globo * IDF * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX (desde 2018) * MainFrame * New Art Dub * Ruido Records * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * TV Grabaciones de Morelos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes